UN PERFECTO DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN
by Lunadragneel24
Summary: Es San Valentín y Nami no empieza el día con buen pie, al contrario, pareciera que la mala suerte la persiguiera, sin embargo, su encuentro con cierto pelinegro puede hacer que todo cambie y tenga UN PERFECTO DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN. One-Shot


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro One-shot de esta pareja. Sé que no es San Valentín, pero tenía esta pequeña historia incompleta y hoy me inspiré para completarla. Espero que les guste

ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

UN PERFECTO DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN

Nami caminaba con una notable molestia por los pasillos, su día no había sido el mejor, primero su despertador nunca sonó y por lo tanto llego tarde a la clase de Akainu y eso era suicidio, tuvo que pagarlo muy caro, se quedó parada en un rincón de la clase sosteniendo una pila inmensa de enciclopedias y como era de esperar sus odiados compañeros se empezaron a burlar de ella. Se pasó todo el rato pensando en mil maneras de hacerlos sufrir a todos. Sus brazos estaban que no podían más, pero gracias al cielo el timbre sonó antes de que cedieran.

Una vez salió del salón vio todos los pasillos decorados con corazones, globos y cintas roja. La razón, San Valentín, se había olvidado completamente de ello. De todas maneras no le importaba no tenía nada que darle a nadie ni nadie tenía nada que darle a ella, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir su orgullo femenino por el piso cuando reviso su casillero y no tenía ni una sola carta ni chocolate y para su mala suerte el casillero de al lado estaba que explotaba y no era ni más ni menos que el de Boa Hancock.

-Margaret cuenta todas las cartas y dime por cuánto aumentaron este año- ordenó abriendo su casillero provocando que un montón de cartas incontables a la vista se esparcieran por el suelo

-Sí, Hime sama- respondió la rubia empezando a contarlas y a anotar en su libreta

Nami rápidamente cerró el suyo e intentó irse rápidamente antes de que Hancock la viera. Lamentablemente ese no era su día

-Oh Nami pobre de ti, no te dieron ni una sola carta-Se burló con falsa pena

-No tengo tiempo para escucharte víbora-le dijo retándola con la mirada y retirándose del lugar antes de que Hancock pudiera decir algo

La emperatriz de la escuela puso una mueca de enojo e inclinó su espalda hacia atrás mientras su índice señalaba a Nami

-Nadie deja a Boa Hancock con la palabra en la boca. Vuelve aquí gata ladrona

Nami se le formó un tic muy marcado, de verdad que hoy no era su día. Apresuró el paso y cruzó el pasillo dejando una furiosa Boa hablando sola. No es que le tuviera miedo pero no estaba de humor para soportarla.

Cuando por fin logró llegar a la cafetería se sentó en una esquina y empezó a comer. Antes comía con Robin pero desde que se había ido a la universidad le tocó comer sola, mientras nadie la molestara estaba bien. Ya nada podía empeorar su día

De pronto vio a Sanji acercarse

¿O sí?

-Mellorine, has iluminado mi alma con tu belleza, hoy que es el día del amor quiero pedirte...

-Quítate del medio Ero-cook-gruño Zoro con su bandeja de comida en la mano

-Acabas de interrumpir una declaración de amor marimo de mierda-Dijo Sanji con una mueca de furia preparándose para pelear

-Igual ibas a salir rechazado Ero-cook- Zoro dijo lo último con burla lo que hizo que la típica pelea iniciara

Nami solo soltó un suspiro y se levantó del lugar, ninguno de los dos notó su huida. Caminó por los decorados pasillos que tenían una esencia melosa y rosa que la fastidiaba de sobremanera. Incluso se encontró con una pareja besándose en pleno pasillo, no se lo pensó dos veces para separarla bruscamente tirándolos a ambos y ella pasar por el medio. Quién los mandaba a estar atravesados

Subió los escalones y llegó hasta la azotea, si Dios todavía tenía un poco de misericordia para con ella podría comer en paz allí

Abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie. Todo iba bien, se recostó de la pared y empezó a comer viendo el cielo que estaba totalmente despejado. Al fin un poco de paz pensó mientras se metía a la boca un trozo de preciada mandarina

Sonó el timbre arruinando el silencioso ambiente, sin embargo, no quiso levantarse, por fin estaba a gusto y no lo pensaba arruinar por una clase

-¿Me das una?- preguntó un chico moreno de cabellos azabaches

Nami pegó un brinco y casi suelta un grito por el susto que le dio

-¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?- preguntó recuperándose del susto

-Estaba durmiendo shishishi- rio poniéndose una mano en la nuca, como si hubiera hecho una travesura

-¿Desde cuándo? No te vi- dijo incrédula. No se podía creer que no hubiera sentido a Luffy con lo ruidoso que era. Dios definitivamente la odiaba

-Desde la primera clase, es que Hamock no se me dejaba tranquilo, así que vine aquí

Ella lo comprendió, sonaba razonable. Con tal de no ver a Hancock ella sería capaz de irse hasta el fin del mundo

-Nami- dijo sustituyendo su semblante alegre por uno serio.

La pelinaranja lo miró y por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir descontrolado. Será que Luffy...

\- ¿Me das una? – preguntó sonriendo y perdiendo toda la seriedad

-Eres un idiota- afirmo Nami dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su puño. Definitivamente Luffy era el idiota más grande que había en la faz de la tierra. Se sintió estúpida por haber pensado que iba a decirle algo Importante

-Itte Nami. ¿Por qué me pegas?- se quejó Luffy sobándose la zona afectada

La amante del dinero se resignó a su suerte, era inútil explicárselo

-Toma- dijo ofreciéndole su mandarina la cual desapareció de su mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos." Así es Luffy un idiota escandaloso que solo ama la comida" pensó soltando otro suspiro

-Naashmi eresh lasj mejorjs- La alabó Luffy con la mandarina en la boca

Nami se sonrojó un poco

-¿Estajhs biesj?- preguntó el nieto del director poniéndose frente a ella y tragándose la mandarina

Nami se sonrojó todavía más al tener a Luffy tan cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración

-¿Segura? Estás muy roja- dijo acercándose un poco más, ya casi no había trecho entre ellos

"Esto me puede costar lo que me queda de dignidad, pero valdrá la pena "pensó y de un impulso eliminó la distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios

Nami movía sus labios tímidamente mientras que Luffy estaba estupefacto, pero no tardó mucho en seguir sus instintos y corresponder torpemente el beso, lastimosamente la falta de aire los hizo separarse. Nami bajó la cabeza había sido algo vergonzoso y no sabía que reacción tendría el pelinegro

-Sabes igual que la mandarina shishishi- dijo Luffy mirándola divertido

-Idiota- pronunció Nami, solo Luffy diría eso después de un beso

-¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?-preguntó como si fuera algo común

-No- le respondió Nami decidida

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó Luffy como niño berrinchudo

-Porque eso lo hacen varias veces los novios y las parejas que se quieren y nosotros no somos novios ni pareja

Luffy se quedó un minuto en silencio digiriendo la información, si ella lo había besado es porque lo quería. Nami empezó a ponerse nerviosa no era normal que se quedara callado

-Yo te quiero. Entonces ¿Podemos ser novios?-preguntó con seriedad

Nami volvió a sonrojarse fuertemente, admiraba la facilidad que tenía Luffy para tratar un tema tan vergonzoso

-Si- respondió un poco cohibida, después de todo Dios no la odiaba, al contrario puede que ya tuviera su puesto en el cielo

Luffy ni lerdo ni perezoso probó nuevamente los labios de la chica. Este beso fue menos torpe que el anterior, Luffy se encargó de probarlos en su totalidad y Nami no se quedó atrás

Una vez se separaron se quedaron viendo fijamente

-Yo también te quiero Luffy- sonrió

-Shishishi ¡Feliz San Valentín Nami!- Le dijo dándole un chocolate decorado con un lazo rojo. Su abuelo se lo había dado en la mañana y le dijo que se lo diera a una chica que quisiera y considerara especial. Luffy enseguida supo a quien debía dárselo

La chica lo cogió y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Después de todo su día de San Valentín no había estado nada mal. No le hacía falta un montón de cartas incontables, ni un montón de chocolates. Le bastaba con el chico que amaba para que fuera perfecto

FIN

* * *

Bueno espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Me encantaría que me dijeran su opinión o cualquier crítica constructiva que me quieran dar en los comentarios, adoro leerlos, disculpen si tuve algún error ortográfico. Sin más que decir me despido bye bye


End file.
